Dark Lex Series 3: Fear
by shadowglove
Summary: 3rd in Dark!Lex series. When the parasite controlling Chloe is dead, and she suddenly knows the truth of her "Incubus" Lex has to prove to her that she belongs to him or lose her. And Luthors never lose.


**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

_**Sequel to OBSESSION and RUSH (in that order).**_

_AU: Because Chloe's power IS NOT the power she has in the series…_

This is for Sabrina.

**Um…WARNINGS? Well, I guess the warnings for Obsession and Rush apply here as well. Those who have read the former OneShots know what to expect.**

* * *

Chloe Sullivan could only think in figures at the moment.

It'd been three and a half weeks since she'd gone home that day with Lex Luthor and changed her world forever.

Two weeks since she'd moved in with him despite the fact that she was still going to high school.

One week since she'd jumped out of one of the windows of the highest floor in the mansion into the pool below.

Five days since Lex had finally left her side after the before mentioned incident and allowed her out of their room.

And half a day since she'd awoken on their bed to find an odd looking worm-like creature dead on her pillow, as if she'd coughed it out while sleeping.

And it'd been two hours since she'd searched through Lex's private study, looking for some answers, and found two DVDs that'd caused her to cry out in shock as bits and pieces of Lex's babblings while they'd been making love returned to her.

Chloe sat in Lex's private study, silent, as she watched Lex groaning on the television screen as he moved in and out of her while she seemed unconscious. This was the second of the DVDs she'd found of them, and while she'd been horrified and sick to the bone when she'd watched the first one, the reporter within her forced her to sit down through the next one.

_"God, baby, I love you…" Lex whimpered as he came within her, pumping furiously_.

Chloe turned off the television and stood up, wiping her sweaty palms against her jean's clad thighs. This was just too surreal. This was too much to be thrown at her in the span of a couple of hours.

Only now did everything hit her full force.

Not only had she'd _shacked up_ with her father's boss (thank _god_ her father was in Tokyo doing some business arrangements and Smallville had been too busy with the crazed teens to really notice her sleeping habits), and was having mind-blowing, earth-shattering sex with said boss, but she'd nearly _killed_ herself by that death-defying jump from the window to the pool below, and apparently Lex Luthor was that 'incubus' that'd been stalking her long before all this began.

_Kinda explains why the salt and holy water didn't work._

She felt angry and stupid for her earlier belief that a _lust_ demon was the one visiting her every night when it'd been something—_someone_—so much closer home.

_"I love you baby…" "Oh Chlo…I can't live with you…" "I need you…"_

"Shut up!" Chloe screamed, hands smashing against her ears despite the fact that his words were being whispered in her mind.

Why did he have to do that?

Why did he have to whisper in such a heart-breaking voice that he loved her? That he needed her? That without her he was nothing?

The bastard was technically raping her and yet Chloe couldn't hate him for it because he treated her better while she was unconscious than any other guy had treated her while she was awake.

And she hated that, hated the feeling in the pit of her stomach where disgust should be. Sure, she was pissed, she was pissed as hell and it was lucky that Lex had to go to Metropolis for an impromptu board meeting or she'd have gauged out his eyes, lawsuits be damned. But still, underneath the anger and resentment was a feeling Chloe was denying, ignoring.

_Desire…_

And she hated him for that as well.

_Asshole_.

Looking through his drawers, Chloe found one that was locked, and her reporter instincts kicked in. Pulling out a bob-pin from her hair she began to pick the lock as good as she could, and was surprised when she actually got it unlocked.

Pulling the drawer open, Chloe shoved her hand inside and accidentally pressed a hidden button. The blonde cried out in surprise when the computer came alive. She looked up in time to see a menu filled with miniature screens, each in color and each of a different section of her house.

Breath caught in her throat, Chloe grabbed the mouse and clicked on a screen, causing it to go larger and she saw her bedroom in living color.

_The __**bastard!**_

No _wonder_ he'd known about her hidden camera—he'd probably watched her in amusement as she _hid_ it!

Continuing to snoop through the drawer, Chloe came upon a folder with her name on it, causing her to frown darker.

_If these are dirty pictures of me that he uses to wank off with_…

Flipping open the folder, Chloe's eyebrows nearly touched in a frown as she flipped through the medical reports all detailing the parasite that'd been within her. Apparently it fed off of adrenaline--which was why she'd been doing so many _stupid_ stuff since she'd gotten infected, and while Lex had managed to help the rest of Smallville to slowly begin to get rid of the large infestation, he'd made sure to keep hers.

That confused Chloe, and she continued to read the reports of the apparent research and experiments done to the parasite within her by using certain chemicals that'd been mixed in her food and drink.

Samples of her urine had been processed (she didn't want to even _know_ how he'd gotten samples of her urine) and it'd proven that the parasite was actually dying on its own, and that while her adrenal gland was returning to normal, there was something different with her DNA, something was off with her body--and Lex's reports hinted to the fact that it mightn't have had anything to do with the parasite…

…That there'd been something wrong with her from before she'd been infected.

_Metahuman_.

Chloe went rock still as she read the conclusion of the report.

_No…_

Her whole life she'd been investigating the "Meteor Freaks" in Smallville and now she found out that she _was one_?!

_Payback is a __**bitch**__._

Taking in a deep, calming breath, Chloe continued reading the report, going paler as she realized that the parasite had awakened whatever metahuman power had been inactive within her, and that this power should be manifesting itself soon, and if the reports were right--it would be violent.

It'd been growing and growing within her and when it manifested itself it would be like an explosion.

Which explained one of the reasons why Lex had kept her under house arrest the last couple of days…

…but why had he stayed with her?

Why had he continued to make love to her?

Why had he continued to sleep the nights peacefully by her side?

Why was he reluctant to ever leave her?

According to these reports anyone who was caught near her when her powers finally manifested themselves could be horribly hurt--most probably killed--and yet Lex wasn't leaving her.

Knot in her throat, Chloe tried to swallow and found it hard.

Why was it that the more she delved into his obvious obsession she found it harder and harder to hate him?

Finding a USB in the folder, Chloe connected it into the computer and watched as a video screen maximized. It was of Lex's room after one of their many bouts of crazy sex. She was sleeping, head on his chest, arm around him. Lex laid with his eyes closed, a small smile on his face as one hand rested on the hand she had around him and the other caressed her hair.

It…it was the picture of happiness, and now no matter how hard she tried, Chloe couldn't gulp. That knot had gotten larger and harder.

_He looks…so happy_.

And what was worst…so did _she_.

Suddenly the large study seemed to grow miniature around her, and Chloe stood so quickly the chair toppled over on the ground. Her heart was beating so loudly she could swear the people of Kansas were looking around them in surprise, and her pulse raced erratically.

Something in her stomach was coiling tighter and tighter, and it was beginning to get harder to breathe.

Fear clenched her stomach muscles.

_What's __**happening**__ to me?_

Without even realizing it, she rushed out of the room and sought refuge, and damned if it wasn't Lex's room.

* * *

He'd walked out of one of the most important meetings he'd had since starting LexCorp.

Storming through his mansion, Lex felt like an animal in a cage. Something wasn't right. The feeling within him warned of danger, of pain, and he let his instincts take over, taking him to his private study.

Freezing when he saw _that_ drawer open, Lex felt his world crumbling around him.

She knew.

Fear unlike anything he'd ever known filled him as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room violently, heading towards his room. Logically this was should have been the last place in which he should be looking for Chloe--who most probably was planning a million different ways to kill him--yet something forced him there.

Lex bumped into his room's door when it wouldn't open.

Rattling the handle, he realized that it was locked from the inside, and he gave a breath of relief. That meant Chloe was still here…she hadn't left her home.  
That had to count for something…didn't it?

"Chloe?" He called through the wood. "_Baby_?"

"Go _away_!" Chloe's voice was a tiny shell of what it usually was.

Lex frowned. He'd expected fire and brimstone…not the suffocating fear he could hear in her tone. Something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong.

He rattled the handle harder, worry causing his voice to become harsh. "Chloe, open the door."  
"No!" She gasped at something. "G—go away Lex! _Please_!"

Something broke inside of the room, and Lex could hear Chloe crying, whimpering, whispering '_no, no, no, no'_ over and over again under her breath.

Terror gripped his heart.

"Open the goddamned door!" When there was no answer other than Chloe's whimpers, Lex rammed his shoulder into the door, ignoring the burning pain and his aching bones as he continued to ram himself against it until it flung open with a loud _crack_ and he stumbled inside.

Lex's eyes widened.

Every piece of furniture in the room was floating in the air, occasionally exploding and sending chunks of glass or wood flying through the air. And in the middle of this chaos sat Chloe crouched in herself, glowing with green flames that outlined her body.

At first fear that Chloe was being burnt alive filled Lex's heart, but then he realized that she wasn't in pain, only afraid, and that the fire seemed to be emerging from _her_, as if she were a human flame.

"Get _away_ from here!" Chloe screamed angrily at him, the flames around her growing larger, hotter, and the furniture suspended in the air began to circle them dangerously.

"No." He was shocked at how calm and collected he sounded when deep inside so many emotions warred for supremacy, fear for her and desire to protect her from herself, in the lead.

"I'm not asking, Luthor!" She hissed. "I know everything that you've done to me in my sleep, and that parasite is dead, and apparently I'm about to explode, so get the hell away from me! You do _not_ want to be near me right now!"

"I do." He did. She was terrified, pissed at him, and yet she was looking out for him.

Who'd ever done that before?

"Get _out_." She grounded out. "Are you _deaf? _This is only getting _worse_!"

"I'm not leaving." On the contrary, he began walking towards her.

Chloe's eyes widened in fear as she realized what he was doing. "_No_." She whimpered, standing and backing up until she hit the wall, watching him as he stalked her. "Leave me, Lex!"

"_Never_." And with that he'd closed his eyes and closed the distance between them, keeping her against the wall with his body weight, mouth crashing down on her as her flames encircled him.

The heat enveloped him and although it was painful, Lex just closed his eyes tighter and slanted his mouth, forcing her mouth open beneath his, his tongue claiming her as he held her closer.

Chloe screamed into his mouth, hitting him hardly, wriggling, trying desperately to push him away or to escape his hold.

Lex wouldn't let her, he wouldn't.

He couldn't.

She had to understand, she had to realize that she was his, that he was hers, and that he'd never let her go.

She knew everything he'd done to have her. He would lose her if he couldn't convince Chloe of his feelings, couldn't prove to her that she was his and only his.

He couldn't lose her.

That wasn't an option.

Chloe whimpered pitifully into his mouth, body trembling violently, before she suddenly returned his kiss desperately, throwing her arms around his neck and jumping into his arms, legs wrapped around his waist.

Lex's heart stopped for a moment and he had yet to realize that the pain was now gone and replaced by lazy warmth against his skin. He pressed her harder against the wall for leverage, one hand sneaking down her body to caress her creamy, smooth thighs.

The blonde whimpered and bucked against him, causing him to groan into their fierce, urgent kiss.

This was Chloe.

This was Chloe responding to him.

She wasn't asleep.

She wasn't controlled by some parasite.

…This was Chloe.

…This was _heaven_.

Chloe pulled away as much as she could, green eyes searching his face. "You're not burning."

Lex blinked and turned his head towards the mirror hanging suspended in thin air, watching in surprise as Chloe and himself hovered with their feet above the ground, both engulfed in her green flames, neither burnt or even a little singed.

Suddenly Chloe pushed him away, and Lex tumbled to the ground, looking up at her with a glare.

The blonde concentrated, and slowly descended until her feet were touching the ground. She rounded on him. "How _dare_ you?" Chloe shook her finger hatefully at him. "How _could_ you do that to me?"

Lex stood, glad that with his height he towered over her, because that was all he had going for him now to be able to intimidate her with. "I did nothing wrong."

"You _raped_ me!" Chloe flung the accusation at him. "_Repeatedly…for TWO MONTHS!_"

He wanted to flinch at her choice of words but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. "You were and are mine. I only took what was mine by right."

"I _wasn't_—_am not_—yours!" Chloe hissed and Lex ducked a lamp that flew at his head. "You _forced_ yourself on me while I was _unconscious_ and then you took advantage of me when I was under the influence of a _parasite_! You're a _monster_!"

"You weren't complaining too much a couple of minutes ago when you _jumped me_." His voice was sharp and dangerous, and Lex felt dark satisfaction when she winced.

Moments passed in silence as they stood like two duelists, facing each other as she glowed with a fire that they both knew wouldn't hurt him, and his furniture danced dangerously in the air above them, the occasional lamp or vase sometimes swinging too close to his head for comfort.

She then said the words that served as the catalyst to what Lex would always refer to as the moment his last shred of humanity shattered.

"I _hate_ you."

Something snapped within Lex, and in seconds he'd shoved her against the wall, growling in her ear as his hands went to cup her bottom and raised her struggling body up against his, pinning her to the wall, forcing her legs to go around his waist to keep the position more comfortable for her.

"Get _off_ of me!" Chloe rained down blows on him and he weathered them, refusing to let her go despite the pain and well-placed blows. "You have _no right_!"

"I have _all the right in the world_!" He snarled into her ear before taking the lobe in between his teeth, nibbling on it possessively. "That parasite didn't make you do anything you wouldn't want to do. It only took away your normal reservations and gave you the audacity to do what you'd always wanted. And let's face it baby, you came home with _me_, _not Kent_."

She flinched as if _he'd_ hit _her_.

"Am I getting too close to the truth, _darling_?" He drawled, the hands under her ass kneading the fleshy mounds.

"No." Yet her voice was a husky moan.

Giving her earlobe one last tug, Lex attacked the curve of her neck, leaving his claiming mark all over her creamy, exposed skin.

One of his hands slid down her ass and between her thighs, snarling like an animal when he found her not wearing any underwear, and completely warm and wet to the touch.

Chloe gasped and arched into his touch as he easily slid a finger within her slick channel. "_Lex_…"

Her voice was raspy and her skin was quickly blotching from her arousal.

Lex paused in surprise before grinning smugly. "You like this Chloe. You like when I manhandle you."

"Fuck you." She spat, yet managed to buck against his finger all at the same time, hands now digging into his shoulder and not delivering any blows.

"Didn't realize you were so anxious." His grin was so smug she'd have probably hit him if her eyes weren't closed tight. That smile grew silly when he heard the mew of complaint that escaped her lips when he pulled his finger out, and the cry of pleasure when he rammed two back in, stretching her.

"You…are…_so_…not…off…the…hook…" Chloe whimpered as he began to move the fingers in and out of her, adding another when she'd stretched enough. "_Lex…_"

Closing his eyes, Lex tortured her as best as he could while they were in that position, and then, when he realized that he couldn't take hearing her moans and cries any longer he pulled his soaked fingers from out of her and shakily undid his zipper.

Chloe's eyes flew open as she heard the sound of the zipper. "Don't you _dare_--!" She cried out, eyes rolling in the back of her head when he lowered her down onto his erection, filling her completely. "Lex!"

Lex cursed and buried his face in her neck, moving slowly within her, feeling her trembling around him, clutching at him like a second skin.

God, she was always so _tight_.

"You _asshole_!" And yet she was moving slowly, meeting him thrust for agonizing thrust, soft, sexy whimpers escaping her as her fingers dug deeper into his shoulders and her head leaned back against the wall, her mouth open in wordless pleasure.

She was pissed as hell…

And she still couldn't deny him.

Lex knew he'd won the battle.

Chloe might hate him for everything he'd done to her, but she wanted him just as strongly as he needed her, and Lex wasn't above using her weakness against her to keep the blonde by his side.

"Oh…_Lex_…" Chloe kept whimpering his name like a mantra.

Lex kept her up against him with one hand under her ass, and the other he rubbed his fingers, lubricated with her own warmth, against each other before a wicked idea entered his mind.

Hand delving under her short skirt once more, Lex chuckled at her gasp when his finger trailed up her slit to her puckered asshole. He trailed her rim teasingly, enjoying the way she began trembling around him, whimpering in pleasure, pain and slight fear as he eased the finger within her.

"You like that, Chloe?" He whispered huskily into her ear as he eased his forefinger inside to the knuckle, gasping at how _tight_ she was back there, and it took a while for her to relax enough to slip his whole finger inside. "You like my finger in your ass? No one else can do that to you Chloe. Only me."

Chloe's hands went from Lex's shoulders to cup his face, and in a move that surprised the billionaire she brought her lips to his in a fierce kiss and caused a whimper to build up in his suddenly constricted throat.

_Mine, mine, mine_…

Her hands went from his face to explore his face almost desperately as he took control of the kiss, feeling his balls tightening painfully when she ran her nails over his scalp in the way that always sent him crazy.

But he wouldn't cum.

Not until _she_ had.

Even if it killed him.

But that didn't mean that he wasn't going to help her along.

Curving his finger slightly, Lex began to pump it out of her, experimenting and finding that she jerked and moaned into his mouth every time he hit a certain part.

Focusing on her pleasure, Lex continued to torment her body, until Chloe suddenly tore her mouth from his and her head hit the wall violently as she screamed, eyes closed tightly, closing around him painfully tight as she came violently.

"_Lex_!"

Suddenly all of the furniture fell to the ground with a loud thud and the flames surrounding them receded back within her.

"That's it baby…" Lex could hardly speak, his voice was so hoarse with need as he continued to thrust inside of her, adding to the pleasure she was being tortured with. "Give it to me…cum for me…_surrender to me_."

"_Lex…" _Chloe whimpered as she continued to spasm around him and suddenly, without warning, hearing his name on her lips as she came, threw Lex over the edge and he was coming with her, screaming out her name as he buried himself as deeply as he could, moaning in agony as she continued to milk him of what he was worth.

"_Chloe…"_

Still twitching erratically within the blonde, Lex opened his eyes and met Chloe's mossy green ones. She was panting, and red-faced. Arousal, shock, fear, and defeat were the dominant emotions in her expressive orbs.

Breathing in pants, Lex leaned his forehead against hers, still pressing her against the wall. "I'm not ever letting go of you, Chloe." It was time to lay down all the cards. "You're mine, and you'll never be anyone else's. No one else will _ever_ be able to drive you crazy like I do; _no one_ else will ever come close to giving you the pleasure I do."

She was silent, breathing just as heavily as he was.

She wasn't agreeing…

…But at least she wasn't fighting him…

…_yet_.

"Your body will only respond to _me_." He was already growing hard within her again. "_I'm_ the only one who knows what makes your purr, what makes you soak your sexy little thongs. And you want me. You want me just as desperately as I want you."

Lex thrusted experimentally within her once more, and was rewarded by a moan of pleasure that escaped her lips.

"When I'm done with you you're not going to want anyone else." He began slowly once more, needing her again, needing her _always_. "You belong to me, body and soul."

"_I_ _know_." Chloe whimpered. She hid her face in his chest as she pushed down on him, body trembling. "And it frightens me."

Fisting his hand in her hair, Lex forced her head back so that he could look up into her eyes, reading her, unable to believe what he'd heard. Yet he could see no deception in her large eyes, and with a feeling of victory he smashed his lips to hers, trying to meld them into one.

Pushing away from the wall, Lex felt around the disordered room, groaning in distraction when Chloe's tongue teased his own, her hands once more traveling to his scalp.

Finally making his way to his bed, Lex collapsed onto in with Chloe on top of him. He cried out in agonized pleasure when she pushed away so that she was straddling him, beginning to move up and down his painfully erect cock.

She didn't love him.

But she _needed_ him.

She _wanted_ him.

And she _accepted_ that she was his.

And for now, he could settle for that.

* * *

Um, yeah. Laughs. I have no idea why writing that embarrassed me when writing "Obsession" didn't, but it did. I'm blushing…laughs…how about a review?


End file.
